


What About...

by HokkyokuNoOokami



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Out of Character, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokkyokuNoOokami/pseuds/HokkyokuNoOokami
Summary: One shot story. Take place after "Life Choices" (So if you haven't read that, you should read it first! *wink*)Just another day of Adrian and Night and their little sweet stupid banters. Night liked to steal something from the dhampir, and when he didn't get what he want, he'll do anything to get what he wanted. Just how would Adrian react about it?
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania) & Other(s), Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	What About...

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : Yaoi! BxB! Alucard/Adrian Tepes X OC! OOC-ness at it best.
> 
> -Based on Netflix TV Show, after season 3

**What About...**

* **HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

“What are you reading?” The noirette asked when finally he spot his owner _slash_ partner _slash_ lover was on his favorite sofa reading a book in his lap. His attention was fully onto the book before the question came, making him jolt in his spot. He barely even noticed the other’s presence when he came closer.

“Night! You surprised me.” The blond set his gaze onto the man, locking their eyes on together. The enigmatic dark bead never ceased to pull him into reverie, while the other lustrous golden one was showering him with that fervent emotion. Night’s smile flourished on his handsome vigorous features. The blond blushed, feeling giddy under that intense gaze.

“Did I? Just bringing you some snack, you might be hungry.” The noirette moved closer to his master and put down a plate of berries on the small table beside the blond.

“That’s so kind of you. Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Adrian.” He replied, leaning closer onto the blond to steal a kiss.

“You spoiled wolf.” Adrian chuckled, returning back of what he got. His long limbs sneaked behind Night’s neck, resting there for a while, savoring the other’s man warmth.

“You like it anyway.” Night let out a smirked, “then, I’ll leave you to continue what you’ve been doing. Just call me anytime. I’ll be right beside you.”

“Are you going somewhere?”

“Hunting down some food? What do you want?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“No fish for a week?”

“Don’t wreck the forest.”

“I’ll take just enough.”

“I’ll leave that to you then.”

“Enjoy your time.”

  
* **HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

“I’ll go buy some supplies from the village tomorrow.” The dhampir was leaning on the headboard slat while Night’s head was on his lap, getting comfortable on it. A book on his right hand while his left hand was idly playing with the soft mane and furry ears on his lap. The wolf was enjoying his action whole heartedly, purring softly.

“Can I go with you?” he asked, looking at him from below.

“As long as you don’t make ruckus.”

“What kind of ruckus are we talking about?”

“This…” The blond closed the book. Tweaked the furry ears, before gently rubbing it, making the man below him growling in delight. Adrian giggled getting such reaction.

“I’ll be in my wolf form then.”

“That will also make a ruckus don’t you think?”

“Humans are troublesome.” He sighed a little exasperated.

“You can’t turn into human form?”

“That’s tiring.”

“Then, I’m not going to bring you.”

“Uhh!... I’ll be in my human form then.”

“That’s… remind me. I have never seen you in your human before, haven’t I?”

“Do you want to see?”

“You want to show me?”

“If you want to see…”

“I didn’t say I want.”

“I won’t then..” he sulked before burying his face onto Adrian’s abdomen, getting another light chuckle from the dhampir.

“I was just kidding. Show me then..” The dhampir patted him teasingly. The wolf rolled over but still laying on his lap, getting spoiled like a little pup he was.

“Do you really? You said you don’t want.” He pouted.

“I was just teasing you.” Adrian laughed, parting the black bang on that handsome face, revealing those mismatched beautiful orbs, “So? Will you?”

“If you want me to…”

“I won’t push you, but…”

“But?”

“Please?”

Night abruptly sat up. He blinked once, twice. His cheek started to get hot, seeing his blond asked for something to him was kind of… beyond of his imagination yet, it felt like he just swallowed thousands of butterflies.

“… Don’t laugh though.”

“Why will I?”

“I just… have a hunch… you will.”

“I won’t. I promised.”

“Well…” Night sighed. He closed his eyes and focused on his energy. Adrian swore he heard a ‘POOF’ sound before the wolf in front of him literally looked like human without ears and tail. He really was a handsome man, though he looked cuter with his ears on, in Adrian’s opinion.

“Hmm.. You without ears… doesn’t feel like you, does it?”

“I don’t know… what do you think?”

“I like you either way. But I think… I like the you with ears better.” Adrian laughed while patting Night’s earless head, “I like your reaction when I play with your ears.” He added.

Without warning, Night jumped on the blond, making the other gasp in surprised.

“Ni-Night?”

“I really like you…” Night murmured before leaning in as quick to seal all words that might come out from Adrian. He could feel the other was smiling in between answering their kisses. Night felt a soft tugged on his hair, and the blond’s lithe arms were on his back. The book was long forgotten.

“Spoiled wolf, aren’t you?” Adrian managed to blurt out in between the unstoppable kiss, laughing heartily.

“I know you like it.”

* **HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

They reached the castle after 30 minutes of walking. As much Adrian wanted to go back, he couldn’t just move like he wanted credited to the man whom was being shouldered by him.

“You’re so red.” Adrian giggled while shouldering the noirette who was already bouncing in between his walk.

He only took a mug of that bitter liquid and he was already swaying unstable. Another cup before he mumbled deliriously. That was the sign that the two should hit off the road.

“Shu… up…” He slurred. With his mind clouded with alcohol, his nose was becoming sharper. The unique comfortable scent engulfed him and he couldn’t resist it. He snuggled intimately to the blond. He was burning credited to the alcohol and his blond was so comfortable beside him.

“There you go. Be a nice boy and sleep.” Adrian said after he managed to untangle himself from the wolf, tucking him onto the bed.

“Don… le-aaa….ve…”

“I just want to get you some water.”

“Nnn…. No neee-ddd…. Just you-… enoooouuuuu-….”

“Said the drunk wolf.” Adrian giggled leaving the wolf alone. In another 5 minutes, he was already back with a jug of water and glass. He put it on the night stand and sat beside the wolf.

“Here you go. Sober up.” He said trying to hand Night the glass of water.

But the noirette was already dozing off peacefully with his face was still red affected by the alcohol before. Adrian giggled.

“Really can’t hold your liquor, can you?” he whispered while bending over before placing a quick peck on his lips.

[Alcohol smell…] he thought.

“Maasss..-tt…rrr…” another delirious slurred resounding in the air before suddenly a pair of strong arms circling his back, and those strong firm legs tangled onto his, locking the two together. Followed by a hungry kiss on his lips.

“Ni-… MMhh…!!!” he couldn’t have the time to grasp what had happened when a hot wet tongue wiggled its way to intrude his mouth. Tangling itself onto his, savoring all of him. Even when he was drunk, that didn’t make him weak at all, on the opposite his skillful tongue was even wilder than it usually was.

[This wolf is hopeless…] He took a mental note tiredly.

He smiled though. The blond was enjoying it fully.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnOHnOHnOHnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

“Why don’t you let me-“

“Mmmph…” His muffled voice was the only answered the noirette get. The dhampir in front of him put both of his hands over his own mouth, blocking the wolf to kiss him.

“Adriiaaannn…” he whined. The blond raised one of his eyebrows, challenging him. Despite his 189 centimeters height, Night didn’t appear smaller than him. The differences were only about 2 or 3 centimeters away.

“Did I… Are you challenging me?” Night asked when he saw the eyebrow movement. Adrian rolled his eyes, still blocking his mouth away from the man in front of him.

“I’ll take that as a challenge.” The werewolf smirked after he got a surprise blink from the other. Night took a step forward, making the blond took a step backward toward a wall. The dhampir squeaked when his leg touched the hard material behind and Night’s long arms were trapping him. Adrian bent a little, trying to escape from below, yet Night’s agile reaction was following him, making sure he couldn’t go anywhere.

“Let see where you will be going then?” Night leered, making the dhampir’s heart jumped a little faster.

“Stop doing this…” he grumbled trying to be annoyed, yet his roseate cheek betraying him brutally.

“Then let me have that.”

“You always have that.”

“Because I like it. And you like that.” He grinned. Blame the position they were in, but Night seemed to be more tempting like this. And the dhampir couldn’t deny his need was pooling inside his stomach.

“Still… Hey!” Adrian was trying to argue when suddenly a kiss landed on his temple. He quickly moved his hands onto his forehead, trying to block away another attempt kiss. Then,

Their lips crashed together.

Night’s hot lips were devouring Adrian’s pale one. At first, it was one-sided yet, in another seconds, the dhampir was already answering his burning kiss. Their tongues tangled into one, pushing and pulling, trying to dominate each other. The blond didn’t even realize he was already clinging onto the werewolf’s neck, while his hands were already rambling in his jetblack hair, weaving the soft strands affectionately. He was enjoying this after all.

Night usually win the game. He was a great kisser. He knew exactly how to make the blond succumb into bliss. The werewolf licked his lover’s lower lip, bit it softly, tugging it hungrily. His hot breath was ticklish against his porcelain cheek, clouding the blond’s mind with burning lust. When he heard Adrian aroused moan, he quickly pushed himself a little rougher into the other’s mouth, venturing all the crook and cranny of his. Night’s right hand tucked the blond hair behind his ear before he caressed the dhampir pinkish cheek tenderly. His left arm still planted on the wall.

“So that’s how to kiss the hand away. I learnt a lot.” Night whispered when the two needed to stop for air. Adrian usual pale feature replaced by a redden messed one. His uneven breath flicking a switch inside the werewolf. He really wanted to eat him.. Now!

“You really… are…” Adrian hitched when he got another kiss on his jaw. This time followed by a hot tongue, trailing his contoured jaw downed his smooth neck. The dhampir was trembling in euphoria when he felt the fangs grazed his skin. He arched his body towards Night wanting to feel more of the warmth around the wolf’s body. It seemed the wolf knew what he wanted, he leaned forward pressing their body together, slipping one of his long legs in between the dhampir’s. It was dangerous and tempting, all the while with that skillful tongue skating around his skin, Adrian couldn’t even think straight. He wanted to feel him more, he wanted him whole. He wanted to taste that burning love of him.

“See.. you like that…” came the murmured, softly against his ear.

“.. I do.. I like that more… I think..” Adrian said while clinging onto him, teasing the wagging tail behind.  
“He-.. Hey!” it was the wolf’s turn to be surprise with the sudden action. The furry appendage wasn’t merely a decoration after all, it was part of him. The teasing went straight to his crotch, sending a pleasant shiver. Adrian chuckled lightly seeing the rosy hue coloring that tanned cheek.

“And I see you like that.. would you like me to do more?”

“Why don’t we mess each other then?” Night asked, smirking lusciously.

“Do I even have a choice for that?” Adrian giggled.

“I don’t think you have.”

Night quickly swoop up the blond bridal style in his arms, before threw their bodies onto the bed. Night was under the dhampir, admiring his pale beauty. He was being curtained by those golden locks.

“What?” Adrian asked, uncomfortable under that intent gaze. The wolf levitated his left arm to tuck Adrian’s hair behind his ear, then he caressed that smooth cheek lovingly.

“I like you so much.”

“In the first week we had been living together you’ve said it like twenty times already.” He replied while keeping his own emotion in check. He might have a heart attack if he didn’t do it. That he had to blame the wolf.

“I did… didn’t I?” He giggled, “But.. what about…” he stopped.

“About what?”

“I love you.”

He froze.

“Ah.. I haven’t. what a nice reaction I get here.” Night was grinning, the dhampir felt like he was burnt in the sun. it was so bright he didn’t know what to do. He thought he would melt in his spot. His mouth was gapping, yet no sound he could make.

Propelled himself with one of his arms, Night pushed his body a little higher to reach the blond.

He stole another kiss.

That pulled Adrian back into reality. The wolf was below him, on the bed, half sprawling with smile adorning his already handsome face to make it ten times better. And he… He was on the wolf’s crotch, sitting.. – you can say it was comfortable – before he felt the bulge under him.

“Dimwit…” he retorted but quickly pounced over the noirette, hugging him tight. He was sure that his face was reddening, while his heart was racing uncontrollably. Answering the gestured he got, he encircled his own around the lankier man above him. Inhaling his unique calming scented he always loved.

“I love you..” he whispered again, filling the air with declaration of undying affection.

* **HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO FIN HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

**Author's Note:**

> I supposed, at last I made a corny story about this pair, which I had already written it for long time ago, yet I couldn't decide to release it or not. Yet, here I was releasing the story. I know... it was very very corny. But I just wanted to spoil Adrian with lots of love. So here we are!  
> I hoped you enjoy the story, yeay!  
> And see you next time~!
> 
> Jyaa  
> HnO ^o^/


End file.
